


Nifflers and Waffing Machines

by jellyjog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, choosing classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: The marauders decide what electives to take in their third year





	Nifflers and Waffing Machines

“Excellent, I see we’re all taking Divination.” James had spent the last several minutes discreetly looking over his friends papers. He’d had to work especially hard to see Remus’, who had been leaning forward for the express purpose of covering his parchment. “We do seem to have a bit of a disagreement on the second elective, though.”

“Disagreement?” Remus looked up from his paper. “We each get to pick our own electives, I don’t see how that’s something we can disagree on.”

“Moony.” James said his name tortuously, drawing it out as he walked over to lean on the edge of the table for better eye contact. “Do you honestly think you’ll have half as much fun taking a class without us?”

“Well, it’s not as if you lot want to take Ancient Runes or Arithmancy, is it?” Remus leaned back and scowled.

“Well, you don’t either.” James gestured to Remus’ parchment, which was quickly snatched out of sight. “Relax mate, I’m on your side. It’s these two idiots that want to take muggle studies.”

“I resent that James.” Sirius was sitting with his feet on the table, leaning back dangerously far in his chair.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with muggle studies?” Peter was attempting to simultaneously copy Sirius and find a position where he wasn’t in danger of falling out of his chair. In the end he settled for leaning back awkwardly and lacing his hands behind his head.

“The problem with muggle studies,” Remus glared at his friends, “is that I’m the only one with a muggle in the family. I’m not going to have you lot jumping down my throat for the answers.”

“But Moony, that’s why I want to take the class in the first place!” Sirius maintained his precarious balance, but shifted slightly to face Remus. “How am I supposed to talk to your mum if I don’t even know what a waffing machine is?”

“First off, it’s a washing machine. Second, the day you try to talk to my mum is the day I kill you.”

“You’re not going to introduce me to your parents Moony?” Sirius had placed a hand over his heart, a look of over exaggerated shock plastered on his face.

“Sirius, quit flirting.” James rolled up his parchment and threw it, hitting Sirius in the nose. “We have important issues to discuss.”

“I thought we’d decided to take muggle studies,” Sirius said innocently. Peter nodded his head.

“We most certainly have not.” Remus replaced his paper on the table. “I am taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. If any of you want to join me, you’re more than welcome.”

“I wrote the same courses.” James assured. “But I was hoping you’d help me convince these two to take it with us.” When Remus didn’t respond he decided to switch tactics. “Come on Moony, imagine Sirius being attacked by a Niffler.” Remus continued to stare fixedly away.

“Fine, I’ll take the course,” Sirius had thrown his hands up dramatically, “on one condition.”

“What’s the condition?” Peter had drawn his eyebrows together confusedly. He seemed worried despite the fact that he’d already written ‘muggle studies’ in large capital letters on his own sheet.

“I will take Care of Magical Creatures, if you two take muggle studies.”

“That’s three electives.” James pointed out. “Can we really risk McGonagal thinking we actually care about classes that much?” Peter nodded, receiving a punch in the arm from Sirius as a result.

“That’s the deal.” Sirius tipped his chair forward again to put his hand on the table, giving a sense of finality to his words. “I get attacked by Nifflers, you teach me about waffing machines.”

“Washing machines.” Remus sighed, looking over at his friends. Remus saw James shrug and add muggle studies to his own parchment. Sirius was looking at him expectantly. “Fine, fine. Okay. I’ll take muggle studies with you. You’d better do the readings though, I’m not doing your work for you.”

“I’d never dream of it mate.” Sirius grabbed Remus’ parchment before he could write anything and penciled ‘muggle studies’ in the third elective slot. The loopy writing looked very out of place next to Remus’ plain letters.

“Right then.” James smiled, “This is going to be a good year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> This was originally posted at: https://all-the-wrong-lines.tumblr.com/


End file.
